


Был мужчина и была женщина

by Velemoren



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Primitive Culture, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velemoren/pseuds/Velemoren
Summary: Был охотник Зар и была шаманка Уно. Был воин Кеншин и была знахарка Рецу. Был бродяга Кен. Был шинигами Зараки Кенпачи и была шинигами Унохана Рецу. Был мужчина и была женщина.
Relationships: Unohana Retsu/Zaraki Kenpachi
Kudos: 1





	Был мужчина и была женщина

**Author's Note:**

> Текст очень старый, писался до выхода последней арки. И потому лютое АУ.

Был мужчина и была женщина.

Был охотник Зар и была шаманка Уно.

Каждый день на рассвете Зар уходил за добычей, как и все мужчины племени. Шел с гордо поднятой головой, сжимая в одной руке каменный топор, а в другой - деревянную палицу, и искал достойного соперника. Этот охотник, в отличие от остальных, всегда отправлялся на промысел в одиночку, и никогда не возвращался с пустыми руками. Вождь высоко ценил силу и удачу Зара, и даже посулил отдать ему в жены свою старшую дочь. 

И каждый день еще до рассвета Уно выходила из пещеры и начинала творить волшебство. Женщина пела о силе и удаче, разрисовывая обломки костей таинственными знаками, а когда охотники уходили, вручала им талисманы и заговоренные стрелы. И каждый день, провожая взглядом добытчиков, Уно шептала: "Вернитесь живыми".

Каждый день Зар бродил по лесам, выслеживая самых редких и опасных зверей, а заметив, не прятался трусливо на дерево. Напротив, охотник громким кличем оповещал хищника о своем присутствии, и лишь после того нападал. Мужчину не страшили клыки и когти противника, силе зверя он противопоставлял свою мощь, а его злобе - свою ярость.

И каждый день Уно собирала целительные растения и выделывала шкуры, продолжая шепотом напевать заклинания. Женщина шила одежду, лепила горшки и кормила Огонь. И ждала.

Каждый день на закате Зар возвращался весь в крови и с богатой добычей. Он приносил в пещеру мясо и шкуры, а вождю отдавал когти и зубы, как бы напоминая об обещании. А затем охотник шел к шаманке, дарил ей цветные камни и упавшие звезды, и, пока Уно занималась его ранами, с наслаждением слушал ее спокойный, чуть хрипловатый голос.

И каждый день после заката Уно заваривала лечебные травы в глиняном кувшине, зная, что Зар снова придет к ней за исцелением. Шаманка ждала охотника, и при его появлении на лице женщины появлялась улыбка. Уно знала, что отец отдаст ее лучшему охотнику племени, и просила у духов, чтобы им оказался именно Зар.

И вот настал день, когда старый вождь исполнил свою клятву. Он вытащил Уно из пещеры за длинные иссиня-черные волосы и бросил ее в ноги Зара, передавая дочь во владение этому мужчине. И все племя было поражено тем, как бережно охотник поднял теперь уже свою женщину и понес ее на берег реки для завершения ритуала.

Каждое утро Зар уходил на охоту, а Уно пела заклинания. И каждый день мужчина бродил по лесам, а женщина ждала его. Каждый вечер охотник приносил добычу, а шаманка встречала его горячими объятьями и такой же горячей пищей. И каждую ночь Зар и Уно дарили друг другу тепло и страсть на мягких шкурах хищных зверей.

Шли годы. И однажды на закате Зар не вернулся с охоты. Уно, оставив раненых на свою дочь, побежала в лес. Ей в спину кричали, требуя остановиться, но женщина не слышала голосов. Ее вела странная сила, нашептывающая прямо в мозг, минуя уши: "Вперед... поверни.." Немолодая уже шаманка мчалась между деревьями быстрее лучших охотников, пока не оказалась на залитой кровью поляне. Неведомый голос затих, и Уно, остановившись, огляделась и заметила неподвижное тело Зара. От увиденного силы полностью оставили женщину. С трудом доковыляв до израненного охотника, шаманка упала на колени и разрыдалась, всхлипывая и завывая в голос. Зар приоткрыл один глаз и прохрипел: "Уно... Зар уходит к предкам, но Зар рад, что именно Уно закроет Зару глаза". Мужчина судорожным рывком схватил Уно за руку и перестал дышать. Женщина, закрыв глаза охотника, завела прощальную песнь-рыдание и не заметила приближающегося махайрода.

То, что осталось от тел Зара и Уно, на следующий день было похоронено в общей могиле.

Был воин Кеншин и была знахарка Рецу.

Кеншин с раннего детства был задирой, и после очередной драки со старшими мальчишками матери приходилось вести упирающегося сына к старой знахарке.

Рецу с раннего детства помогала приемной бабушке лечить больных и раненых.

Когда Кеншин вырос, он решил стать воином, как и его отец. Юноша упорно тренировался, пытаясь стать сильнее, и занятия приносили свои плоды. И после тяжелых тренировок Кеншин отправлялся в домик знахарки, где его уже ждала Рецу.

Когда Рецу выросла, она решила стать целителем, как и ее бабушка. Девушка оттачивала свои навыки перевязок и варки лекарств, и у нее получалось не хуже, чем у старухи. И по вечерам Рецу держала наготове бинты и мази, ожидая Кеншина.

Закончив обучение, Кеншин вступил в ополчение и стал оборонять деревню от набегов соседей и зверей. Мужчина никогда не проигрывал своим противникам, как бы сильны они не были.

Закончив обучение, Рецу заменила совсем состарившуюся бабушку. Женщина пыталась вылечить даже самые тяжелые болезни и страшные раны, и она не проигрывала смерти.

Когда отец выбрал Кеншину невесту, дочь своего боевого товарища, тот лишь презрительно фыркнул и ушел в хижину целителя, и Рецу пустила его.

Когда молодой шаман посватался к Рецу, та одарила его жутковатой улыбкой, а Кеншин захлопнул дверь перед носом незваного гостя.

Однажды Рецу проиграла. Кеншин лежал на циновке не в силах пошевелиться и сквозь пелену жара видел напряженное лицо Рецу, снующей вокруг него с отварами каких-то трав. Однажды Кеншин проиграл. 

Рецу прожила долгую жизнь, сражаясь со смертью один на один, и лишь под старость лет взяла в ученицы девочку-сироту.

Был бродяга Кен.

По дороге шел растрепанный чумазый мальчишка, сжимающий в ладони кусок рисовой лепешки. Кен не знал, откуда он родом, кто его родители и что его ждет. Но мальчик не оглядывался назад, а уверенно шагал в будущее.

По дороге шел избитый подросток в рваных штанах. Кен пытался украсть немного еды и жестоко поплатился за это. Но парень не оглядывался назад, лишь только всматривался в горизонт, будто что-то ища.

По дороге шел высокий мужчина с мечом за поясом. Кену нравилась свободная жизнь, особенно после того, как он добыл себе оружие. Мужчина не оглядывался назад, ведь живых врагов за спиной он не оставлял.

По дороге шел старик, опираясь на деревянный посох. Кен знал, что следующая схватка может стать для него последней, и все равно предвкушал ее. Старик не оглядывался назад, поскольку понимал: он уже не успеет найти то неведомое, что так упорно искал всю жизнь.

Был шинигами Зараки Кенпачи и была шинигами Унохана Рецу. 

Когда Рецу стала шинигами, кто-то из товарищей назвал ее закатным цветком. Женщина сделала это прозвище своей фамилией. 

Когда Рецу стала капитаном, в четвертый отряд начали набирать целителей. На все вопросы, зачем ей это, Унохана отвечала, что больше не проиграет.

Когда Зараки стал шинигами, он, гордясь своей силой, взял себе имя Кенпачи.

Когда Зараки стал капитаном, в одиннадцатый отряд начали принимать только самых отчаянных бойцов. На все вопросы, зачем ему это, Кенпачи отвечал, что больше не проиграет.

Рецу узнала Кеншина еще тогда, когда Зараки первый раз попал в госпиталь. Но он не помнил ее, и женщина молча ждала.

Однажды Кенпачи накричал на рядового четвертого отряда. Находившаяся поблизости Унохана слегка улыбнулась, и Зараки замолк. Но не потому,что испугался. Просто джуичибантай-тайчо наконец-то нашел то, что искал и в жизни, и в смерти. 

Не было пафосных речей, не было долгих ухаживаний. Но был взгляд глаза в глаза, было узнавание, и был диалог без слов: "Ты ждала", - "Ты пришел".

И днем все было как всегда: тренировки, сражения, заботы об отрядах. Но по ночам, сбросив капитанские звания вместе с хаори, Рецу и Кенпачи растворялись друг в друге.

Был мужчина и была женщина.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Махайрод - крупный саблезубый хищник семейства кошачьих  
> 2) Unohana: U - заяц, запад, час Зайца; no - принадлежность (чей, какой); hana - цветок


End file.
